Sachi & Hinode
by EdxWinry
Summary: Summery: Ed,Al,& Winry are still looking for the answers to their questions when they find a young girl that looks like Ed & Winry. She is looking for her older brother Hinode who had been separeted from her for 7 years. EdxWinry SakuyaxHinode
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own Sachi & Hinode

A/n: Just something I wanted to do in my spare time. Hope you enjoy!

"Edward. Where are we going?" Alphonse Elric asked his older brother, who had an annoyed look on his face. Alphonse was a boy's soul trapped in a suit of armor. He and his brother Edward are on a quest to regain their bodies back after a freak attempt to resurrect their deceased mother, Trisha. Alphonse lost his entire body while Ed lost his left leg and gave up his right arm in order to bind his brother's soul to the suit of armor.

"We're going to the train station to pick up Winry. I thought I told you all ready." Ed replied as he scratched his blonde hair. The older brother had medium length dark blonde hair and amber eyes. His hair was in a short braid and he was wearing a black jumpsuit with matching pants. He was wearing white gloves and a red jacket. He was also wearing black elevator shoes as well.

"Oh...sorry brother. I was busy looking up some more info on the Philosophers stone." Al said as he looked down in guilt. Ed quickly turned to his brother.

"Its okay Al. Sorry I yelled. I'm just annoyed that Winry called at the last second." Edward said as he also looked at the ground.

"It's okay." Al replied as he and Ed smiled at each other.

"Last call for Train 155. From Resembool to Central. Last call." the captain announced over the intercom.

"Ah! We got to hurry Al!" Ed exclaimed as he started to run.

"Yeah! We've promised Winry!" called Al who was not far behind his brother.

Panting heavily, Ed finally made it to the place where Winry was going to be. "We (pant) made it (pant pant)." Ed said as he sank into the nearest bench next to him.

"Yeah...made it with less than 5 minutes till Winry gets here so...what should do now brother?" Al asked as he turned towards his brother but regretted it as he found his brother snoring up a storm.

"Oh Ed. You never change." Al said before sitting next to Sleeping Beauty.

"Ah! There they're!" Winry exclaimed as she spotted her two best friends. Her long light blonde hair was tied back into a high ponytail making her blue eyes shine more brightly. She was wearing a long white tube top that went down to her hips and a black mini skirt. Over that, she wore a long black jacket and held a suitcase in her hand. "Hey Alphonse!" Winry called out as he got to his feet and (not so gently) shook Ed up out of his dreams.

"What the hell was that for Al!" Ed demanded as he glared angrily at his younger brother.

"Winry's here." Al said quickly as he pointed at her.

"Hey Ed. Al. How's everything?" Winry asked as she smiled happily at them.

"We're fine. How about you and Granny?" Al asked back.

"I'm good and Grandma is still the same way." Winry answered.

"What? You mean that she is still the short hag we all know and love." Ed smirked happily.

"Yeah but I see that your still the same as ever Ed. Short and puny as ever." Winry said back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN SQUISH LIKE AN ANT!" Ed rambled on as he glared daggers at Winry. Winry softly giggled and started to walk ahead.

"Come on Ed. We have to help her out." Al pointed out as he followed after Winry.

"...Fine." Ed replied as he reluctantly followed after them

(Not far away from Ed and his group, was someone very special)

"Get her! She's a witch!" yelled a boy as he and his gang chased after a little 12 year old girl. She had long light blonde hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a ripped blue tube top that was almost coming off and a ripped up long blue skirt. She had cuts and scrapes all over her body and she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"I have to get away! These boys will kill me if they catch me." she said out loud as she heard the boys closing in on her. She quickly ran behind a corner but regretted it when she ran smack dab into one of them

"Hey pretty girl...why you running away from us? We just want to play." he said tauntingly as he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Get...your filthy hand...OFF ME!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together and quickly grabbed a lone piece of pipe. Electricity came and transformed the pipe into a small dagger. Without even thinking, she jabbed the dagger into the guys arm, forcing him to let go of her. "Okay. I'm almost out of here. A couple of more turns and then I'm out of this giant building maze." she said as she made a right turn but regretted it as a foot came and kicked her square in the stomach, making her go flying.

"Damn you bitch! I'll kill you for that!" the guy replied as he punched her in the face.

"Hey. What's going on?" asked one of the gang members as he ran up to the leader.

"This little bitch stabbed me. Damn! I want her down on the ground begging for mercy." he said before stopping off.

"Okay. You grab her hair and drag her into the middle of the street and lets teach her a lesson she'll never forget." he replied as she could feel herself being dragged along the ground.

"Hey Ed...something is going on up ahead." Winry said as she pointed to five figures kicking something.

"I'll go check it out." Ed replied as he ran towards it.

"Oh no! It's the military run!" one of them cried out to the others as they hit the dust.

Ed gasped as what he saw. A little girl who looked only 12 years old was on the ground and unconcious "Al! Winry! I need your help!" he cried out as he gently picked her up in his arms and turned towards his companions.

"Oh my god! What happened to her!" Winry exclaimed as she looked her over carefully.

"Some guys were beating her up and when they spotted me, they took off." Ed answered as he looked down at the unconscious girl.

"Let's go! We have to get a room and treat her." Winry said as she grabbed her suitcase and started to run with Ed and Al. "Good thing we found this inn. It's quite nice." Winry replied as she looked at the girl.

(Ed is in the background with tears running down his cheeks while Al is trying to make him stop)"You guys must think I'm made of money." Ed cried as Al looked at his brother with great pity and embarrassment.

"I'm going into the bathroom to give her a bath. She really needs one." Winry replied as she gently carried the girl into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

_Huh...why am I so warm?_ she thought before slowly opening her eyes. "Ugh...where am I?" she asked groggily as she put her hand to her forehead.

"It's okay. Just relax. You were hurt pretty badly." said a gentle voice as it gently pushed her back into the water. "What's your name?" it asked suddenly.

"My name is Sachi." Sachi replied before blacking out.

"Sachi...that's a pretty name." Winry said as she lathered up some shampoo in her hands before gently massaging the liquid lather onto Sachi's scalp. "You look a lot like me but your eyes match Ed...I wonder where your parents are. I bet their worried about you." Winry said softly as she finished up and started to rinse out the shampoo in her hair. Finally, she was all cleaned up. After taking Sachi out of the tub, Winry started to dry her off. "Okay. Since your clothes are all...torn up. I guess I'll let you borrow this long t-shirt that I use for my pajamas and I'll let you borrow a pair of underwear as well." Winry said to herself as she finished dressing her up. "Okay guys. We're done." Winry said as she carried Sachi out and placed her on the bed.

"So...did she wake up?" Al asked as he glanced at her.

"Yeah but only for a minute...and her name is Sachi. That's what she told me anyway." Winry answered.

"Well I'll be in the shower." Ed replied as he grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom.

"Ugh...mom...dad...nii-san." Sachi said softly as she twisted a little bit.

"Winry. What's wrong with her?" Al asked as he looked at her worriedly.

"She's just having a nightmare. I need to calm her down otherwise. I can't treat her wounds." Winry said as she rushed over and gently lifted Sachi up and gently gave her a motherly hug. Sachi slowly calmed down and. Before Winry knew what was happening, Sachi quickly flung her arms around Winry and buried her face into Winry's neck as her body racked with tears.

"Mommy...I missed you...I missed Daddy too but...why did you have to go?" Sachi asked in tears as more tears slowly slide down her cheek.

Winry didn't know what else to do but softly say, "I missed you too...honey."

A/N: I hope you guys figured it out yet who Sachi is and...she has an older brother! Please comment/review!

Translations:

nii-san: older brother


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own Sachi and Hinode

"Good. That calmed her down." Winry said softly as she laid Sachi back on the bed. "Okay Al. Please look away so I can treat her wounds okay?" Winry said as she started to take Sachi's shirt off. 

"Ah okay." Al said as he turned around.

**30 minutes later**

"Okay Al. You can look." Winry said as she finished putting her nightgown back on. Ed finally appeared out of the shower with a black sleeveless t-shirt and blue boxers. His wet hair dripped slowly onto the carpet.

"Sorry if it took so long...I was so relaxed in there." Ed said as he grinned sheepishly. Ed slowly looked at Sachi. "I wonder where her family is and if they miss her." Ed said softly as he sat down next to Sachi, who was sleeping peacefully now Winry slowly walked over to where they were sitting and sat down on the other side of Sachi.

"Ed...I think her parents are dead or even abandoned her. And she and her older brother could be looking for each other." Winry said softly as she brushed the hair away from Sachi's face.

"What makes you say that Winry?" Ed asked as he looked at her. 

"Because she was calling for them in her sleep Ed." Winry replied as she looked down at her.

"We have to help her..." Winry said as she slowly stood up and gently gathered Sachi up in her arms. "Goodnight Ed. Alphonse." Winry said softly before and Sachi laid down on the pulled out couch and quickly went to sleep.

"Goodnight." Ed replied as he and Al both went to sleep as well.

**Sachi's Dream**

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little Sachi cried out as she ran towards a familiar figure. It was an older Winry. Her hair was up in a spiky bun and she was wearing a pale blue summer dress with a white apron around her waist. Winry slowly smiled at her daughter.

"What is it sweety?" she asked gently as she kneeled down to Sachi's height.

"Nii-san's being mean to me!" Sachi exclaimed as she pointed to her older brother.

"I'm not!" said a young boy who looked exactly like Ed but he had his mothers blue eyes. He also had an innocent look on his face.

'_He looks so much like his father when he was little' _Winrythought in her head 

"Hinode. Are you being mean to your sister?" Winry asked softly as she looked at Hinode with a stern look on her face.

**"Um...uh...yes." Hinode answered quietly as he looked down at the ground.**

"All right. Now, apologize to your sister Hinode." Winry said happily.

"I'm sorry Sachi." Hinode apologized softly. Sachi softly smiled.

"I forgive you Nii-san. Now, let's go play hide and seek!" Sachi exclaimed happily as she ran ahead of her brother, who was not far behind her.

End of Sachi's Dream

Streams of light found its way into the room, immediately making it light up inside. The streams of light hit Sachi in the face, making her wake up. "Ugh...okay I'm up." Sachi said groggily as she tried to sit up but the wound on her stomach immediately came into effect causing pain to rip through her body. "AUUUUGGGHHHH! DAMN IT!" Sachi exclaimed as she clutched her wound. Winry quickly ran into the room and then stopped. They both stood there, staring at each other before Winry snapped out of it and kneeled down next to her.

"Hi. My name is Winry Rockbell and your name is Sachi right?" Winry said softly. Sachi silently nodded. "Do you have a last name?" Winry asked softly. Sachi shook her head side to side. "So...um where are your parents?" Winry asked as she started to pick up Ed and Al's stuff that they had left((to go pick up some breakfast for themselves and for Winry & Sachi)) Sachi slowly dropped her head down.

"...I don't have any family...my dad died in the war...and my mom died of an illness...I have no idea where my older brother is." Sachi said softly as she kept her head down. Winry slowly stopped what she was doing.

"I'm sorry that I asked that question." Winry said quietly.

"It's okay." Sachi said as she clutched her arms.

"Well...anyway, how would you like it if me and my friends help you find your older brother?" offered Winry as she softly smiled at Sachi. Sachi's eyes widened as she looked up at Winry.

"You would?" she asked bewilderedly.

"Of course! You have no one else left so why not?" Winry said happily as she looked towards the door to see if Ed and Al came in. 

"Oh...thanks." Sachi said as she smiled happily up at Winry.

"We're back!" Ed called out loudly as he came in through the door with Al not far behind him.

"What...is this?" Winry asked as she looked at the food in utter disgust. In each bowl were two heaping spoonfuls of rice, soy sauce, and covering that was a heaping dose of some smelly green stuff 

"Hehehehe...that's all they had." Ed replied with a sheepish smile.

"You got to be kidding me?" Winry said as her stomach started to churn the wrong way.

"But all the other places were closed all ready." Al replied in Ed's defense. Sachi slowly grabbed a bowl and a pair of chopsticks and carefully took a small piece and slowly ate it.

"Sachi!" Winry exclaimed as she watched Sachi swallow the food.

"It's not that bad actually." she said as she ate another bite. 

"It is?" Winry asked.

"Yeah. It's very good." Sachi as she ate a bigger bite.

Pretty soon, Ed & Winry were devouring it as well. "Hey Sachi, how come you ate this stuff when it didn't smell all that good?" Winry asked as she looked at Sachi.

"Well...I learned from my mom that you have to see if it is good or not and that you at least try it." Sachi said as she placed her bowl down.

"Oh...how you feeling?" Winry asked as she put away the bowls.

"Oh! I'm feeling all right. Just a little sore but I think I'll be all right." Sachi as she touched her stomach but regretted it as pain ripped through it causing her to bend down in pain.

"I think you should stay in bed for a good five days with that injury. Ed, can you and Al go to the pharmacy and get some medicine for her injuries please?" Winry asked as she put an ice pack on her stomach.

"Sure. Come on Al." Ed replied as he and Al headed off.

"Hey Winry...what about you, Ed, and Al? What about your family?" Sachi asked as she slowly laid down.

"Um...my parents were killed in the Ishbal War...Ed and Al's father left them and their mother a long time ago and...their mom died of an illness 4 years ago so...yeah...we don't have much of a family anymore." Winry said as she continued to clean up.

"So...how old is Ed & Al?" Sachi asked as her eyes started to get heavy.

"Ed's 15 and Al's 14." Winry answered as she looked in Sachi's direction and found Sachi sleeping peacefully.

((some distance from where Sachi and Winry are))

"Damn! They're closing in!" said a young boy with medium length dark blond hair and blue eyes. His hair was pulled into a braid and he had a smudge of dirt on his right cheek. He was wearing a torn red & black checkered jacket with a torn black shirt on He also had tan cargo pants that were torn almost completely off. He had no shoes and in his arms, was a huge bag filled with food for a week.

"There he is! Get him! He didn't pay for that!" yelled the man behind him. 

"Damn! I have to find a way out of this giant maze." he replied as he rounded another corner.

"Hah! There's no where to run you little runt." said one of them as he and the one behind him went behind the kid. The kid quickly smirked. 

"Oh...I see a way out...YOUR IN THE WAY!" he exclaimed as he clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. All of a sudden, the ground beneath them came to life and formed into a giant gravel like fist. "GO!" he exclaimed as the fist came and knocked the men down, clearing a path for him to get away. "Ha! Suckers!" he exclaimed as he started to run but gunfire broke everything.

A bullet came and slammed into the back of his shoulder blade causing him to cripple to his knees. "Damn...I shouldn't have been so careless..." he said as he clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. Suddenly, a big hole appeared underneath him and he fell through it.

"Hmm...huh? Carlos?" the boy replied as he woke up to meet his best friend staring down at him.

"Hey Hinode...did you get the stuff?" Carlos asked happily as his blue aqua eyes dance happily.

"Of course!...here's some bread, milk, frozen pizza, bologna, mayo, soda, apples, and finally, candy" Hinode replied as he pulled out the food. Hinode slowly looked down at the stuff in front of him and he then had a very intense flashback 

**Flashback**

"It's all Sachi's fault that Dad's dead! If it hadn't been for that little girl that looked like Sachi, he wouldn't have saved her!" exclaimed a young Hinode as he yelled at his mother Winry, who was busy making pizza in the oven.

"Hinode that's enough! Don't you dare yell at Sachi for your father's death! He did that because he couldn't bear to see a little girl get killed!" Winry exclaimed as tears came to her eyes. "Please...just stop...please." Winry pleaded as tears continued to fall down her cheek.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND SACHI!" exclaimed Hinode as he grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

**End of Flashback**

"Hey Hinode...I took out the bullet in your shoulder blade. You'll be fine." Carlos said as he dug into a bologna and mayo sandwich. Carlos had short black spiky hair and aqua blue eyes. He was wearing a white torn shirt and black torn pants. Carlos was 16 while Hinode was 15. 

"Thanks man..." Hinode said as he too dug in and thought about how his mom and sister were doing without him ((he hasn't been home in 8 years! He doesn't even know that his mother in the future is dead! Oh well)) 

"Hinode...why do you hate me?" Sachi asked as she looked down at her hands. "Where are you?"

"Hey Sachi! Sorry, I'm late but I ran into...what's wrong?" Winry asked as she ran inside and saw Sachi's sad face.

"Nothing...just thinking." Sachi said softly as she looked out the window. 

"Oh...okay well your wounds are healed so lets go outside with Ed and Al?" Winry said as she held out her hand.

"Okay." Sachi said as she grasped onto Winry's hand and pulled herself out of bed.

"Hey Ed! Al! Where are you two!" Winry called out as she and Sachi came outside and found that Ed and Al were gone.

"Where do you think they went?" Sachi asked as she kept a firm grip on Winry's hand.

"I don't know but I learned that with Ed and Al, all you can do is wait." Winry said as she and Sachi sat down on the bench behind them.

"Brother...shouldn't we have told Winry and Sachi where we were going?" Al pointed out as he and Ed wandered around the market square.

"Well all we are doing is getting supper so how can it be a problem?" Ed stated as he went to the nearest market. "Hi, can we get 3 cheeseburgers, fries, and a Dr. Pepper, orange soda, & a sprite please?" Ed asked as he placed some money on the counter. 

"Sure come-..not you again! You still owe me for the last one! Pay up thief!" the man replied as he stared critically at Ed.

"What are you talking about? This is the first time I came here." Ed answered as he looked back at him.

"Yes mister...my brother would never steal." Al pointed out as he too looked at his brother. 

"Oh really...then how come you have amber eyes instead of blue? Is this some sort of a trick?" the man implied as he took a better look at Ed. 

"Um...I always had amber eyes...anyway I'm not this person who stole here." replied Ed.

"No...you're not. I'm so sorry for my accusing you. Here's your meal and I'm once again very sorry." said the guy as he pushed the towards Ed.

"It's all right. Thanks. Come on Al lets go." Ed replied before walking off.

"Oh...here they come." Sachi said as she saw Ed and Al come walking over to them.

"Ed! Al! Where the hell were you!" Winry exclaimed as she ran over to them and bashed them over the head with her wrench. 

"AUGH! Damn it Winry!" Ed exclaimed as he clutched his head where it was pounding very painfully.

"Well you should have left a note or something!" Winry exclaimed as they both glared at each other.

"Brother...chill." Al said as he put his hands on Ed's shoulder.

Ed slowly began to relax. "Sorry Winry. I should have left a note but, I was in a hurry and then when I got the food, this guy accused me of stealing and that he looks like me except with blue eyes." Ed started to say but stopped when Sachi started to run off where Ed and Al were coming from.

_Hinode...It's you! Where are you! _Sachi thought frantically as she darted in and out of the crowd. "Hinode! Hinode! Its me, Sachi! Your sister Hinode!" Sachi exclaimed as she kept running back and forth, looking for Hinode. Finally, after a while, she collapsed to her knees with tears falling down her cheeks. "Hinode...Hin...ode..." stuttered Sachi as tears wracked through her body as she gasped for air.

"Sachi! Sachi where are you!" called Winry as she darted in and out of the crowd looking for Sachi. "Oh god. Sachi...Sachi are you okay?" Winry asked as she knelt down next to Sachi's level and gently put an arm around Sachi's back. "It's okay Sachi. We'll find him." Winry said as she gently rubbed Sachi's back. Ed and Al quickly appear on the scene.

"Hey, is she all right?" Ed asked as he kneeled down in front of Sachi with a worried look on his face. Sachi slowly looked up into Ed's face and she then held out her hand and gently grabbed Ed's black shirt and slowly laid her head on Ed's arm.

Ed's face quickly blushed as she held on tightly. "Edward? Can you help her up?" Winry asked as she got up as well. Ed softly nodded and turned towards Sachi.

"Hey...Sachi...we can't stay here...we have to go." Ed said softly as he placed an arm under her arm to let her know that he would help her. Nodding, Sachi slowly got her feet underneath her and with Ed's help, got them both on their feet. "Are you okay Sachi?" Ed asked again as she kept her grip on Ed's shirt. 

"Yes..."she answered silently.

"Okay...let's head back." Ed replied as he, Sachi, Winry, and Al headed back to the inn.

A/n: Long Chapter! Hope you like it! Please comment/review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. BUT...I do own Sachi and Hinode

"Hey Hinode...Hinode the other guys are coming." Carlos said as he pointed to the boys coming their way. Hinode sighed heavily before standing up.

"What do they want this time?" Hinode asked as he looked at Carlos.

"They said that they want revenge on you for last time." Carlos replied as he stepped back.

"Hey Hinode! Wheres the rest of the your team! Did they run away scared or something?" yelled one of them as he stepped forward.

"Naw, they just left because they found a greater place to live other then the sewers...besides I could take all of you on single handly." Hinode answered as he smirked.

"Oh really...well...lets just see what you are made of tough guy." said a boy with green eyes and short light brown hair. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the left sleeve ripped off and brown pants to match.

"Oh brother...Hinode, your facing off against Shino. He's one tough customer and he can use water alchemy. Water versus earth, man I wish you good luck and- bye!" Carlos exclaimed as he ran towards the nearest manhole with a ladder and stood there with a happy grin and waved silly at Hinode.

"Oh thank you very much Carlos! I could always count on you!" Hinode replied angrily as an angry mark appeared on his head and his fists clenched tightly.

"Hinode! Watch out!" exclaimed Carlos as he pointed to the giant wave coming straight at Hinode. Hinode quickly reacted and made a gigantic wall appear in front of him.

"Heh. That was too easy." Shino said with a smirk but regretted it as Hinode charged straight at him with a small dagger and slammed into him, causing them to roll on the ground. "Heh. You really are something Hinode." Shino said as he kicked Hinode off of him and did a backflip. Hinode recovered from the kick and quickly grabbed his dagger.

"So are you Shino." Hinode said before charging straight at Shino. Thinking fast, Shino drew a transmutation circle outside the water and out came a materialized sword. Both weapons clashed togther as Hinode & Shino used all their strength to order to make the other one go backward a few feet. Suddenly, Hinoe clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. Suddenly, large spikes came out from the ground and went straight at Shino.

"Damn it!" Shino exclaimed as he dodged them but was hit in the arm by one of them. Blood driped down his arm as he clutched his wounded arm tightly. "I'll be back Hinode!" Shino yelled before running off with his group. Hinode let out a huge breath and looked up at the ceiling of the sewer.

Am I destined to stay down here...forever? thought Hinode as the sound of someone climbing down a ladder broke him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Hinode! Great Job!-OW! What was that for!" exclaimed Carlos as he clutched the big bump on his head.

"Some friend you are. Leaving me to take care of them while you run away like a little girl." Hinode said as his angry mark throbbed angrily.

"Hey! I could take them all on! Its just that my alchemy wouldn't work down here and you know that!" exclaimed Carlos as he pointed it out.

Hinode sighed again. "You got a point. Fire wouldn't work down here cause its too damp." admitted Hinode as he scratched his head. 

"Thanks. Anyway, I just found out that its 10:00 P.M so I'm going to head in now okay?" Carlos said as he yawned loudly.

"All right. Good night pal." Hinode said as Carlos found a dry spot and layed down. 

Hinode's Dream

"Mom! Mom! I see Dad! Dad's finally back!" yelled a young Hinode as he saw his dad coming towards the house. It was an older Ed with longer hair and it was pulled into a long ponytail. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest over it and a brown baggy overcoat. He was wearing white gloves and brown pants to match. He slowly looked up and smiled happily as he spotted his son coming down to meet him. Winry and Sachi quickly came outside and found Ed and Hinode on the ground, giggling madly.

"We missed you Daddy!" exclaimed Sachi as she pounced on her dad as well. 

"Hey! I didn't know it was pick on your daddy day."exclaimed Ed as he smiled happily.

"Okay everybody. Daddy needs to help Mommy now." Winry said happily as she gathered Sachi in her arms.

"Ahhh! But Mom! Dad just got back! Can't I hang out with him for just a little while?" asked Hinode as he looked up at his mom with a pleading look. 

"Only for a little while. I got a note from your teacher that you were misbehaving in class again." Winry said as she looked at her son with a stern look.

Hinode quickly went quiet as he kept his face towards the ground in shame. 

End of Hinode's Dream

Sachi's Dream 

"Mommy. How long is Daddy staying this time?" Sachi asked as she watched her mother cook supper.

"I don't know sweetheart. The war is starting to get very unstable so Daddy might be called into the war." Winry replied as she tried to not think about it.

"But...will Daddy come home after the war?" Sachi asked again as she clutched her mother's dress.

"Yes. He'll come home safe." Winry said reassuringly as she finished making supper. "Hinode! Ed! Suppertime!" Winry called out as she started to place the food on the table.

End of Sachi's Dream

Hinode's Dream

"That was a great supper Winry." Ed complimented on as he finished up the meal.

"Thanks honey. Okay, Sachi go upstairs and go put your pajamas on and brush your teeth. Hinode, same goes with you." Winry said as she watched them go upstairs.

Ring Ring

"I got it Winry. You go ahead." Ed said as he picked up the phone. "Hello?...Hey Colonial...What!...How the hell-...All right...I won't go if I don't get to say goodbye to my family okay?...All right...Bye."

"Whats wrong Ed?" Winry asked as she placed her hand into his, worried about him.

"Um...the war has started and they are now telling all state alchemists to be in the war. I have to go." Ed said as he squeezed Winry's hand back.

Winry softly smiled and gave Ed a hug. "Just tell the kids okay?" Winry said softly.

"I will." Ed said as he and Winry let go of each other.

"Mommy. Why is Daddy leaving so soon?" Sachi asked as she,Hinode, & Winry watched Ed pack up.

"Daddy has to go to war honey. He'll be back though." Winry said as she gave Sachi a reassuring hug.

"Okay..." Sachi said softly as she leaned farther into her mom's hug.

"Dad...when you come back, can you teach me how to do alchemy?" Hinode asked as he, Winry, & Sachi followed Ed downstairs and were watching for the Colonial's car. Ed slowly turned around and gave Hinode a small smile.

"Yes Hinode. I promise to come home safe so I can teach you." Ed said as he and Hinode hugged. 

Honk Honk

"Well...theres my ride. I better get going." Ed said as he started to head towards the car but was stopped when two arms clamped his legs together. 

"Come back home. Come back safetly Dad." Hinode said as he let go of his Dad's legs.

"I promise Hinode." Ed said softly before ruffling his sons hair one more time before climbing into the car.

"Hinode! Get away from the car!" Winry exclaimed as she ran over and grabbed Hinode's hand and quickly pulled him out of the way of the vechile. That was the last time Hinode ever saw his father again. 

End of Hinode's Dream

On top of where Hinode and Carlos were sleeping, Central was having their annual Summer Festivel. "Hey Jack, did you hear about the military's plans?" asked an elderly man as he and a friend were playing a game of checkers.

"Yeah actually I did Frank. I heard that the military is trying to find out what happened at the 5th lab." Jack replied as he moved one of his men towards Franks side of the game.

"Have a nice day ma'mam." said a store clerk as he handed a bag to a girl.

"I will. Thanks." she said happily as she gently took it and walked off.

"Hey Mike, who's that girl?" Frank asked as he pointed to the girl.

"Oh! Thats Sakuya Himura. She's 14 years old and she is the owner of the Central Orphanage." Mike replied.

"Wow! She's only 14!" Jack exclaimed as he took a closer look at Sakuya. 

Sakuya had long chocolate hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white baggy tank top with a black vest and blue jeans. On her feet, she wore black buckle boots.

"Yup thats Sakuya." Mike said before the intercom came on. "Attention. The Cherry Blossom festivel will be held 5 weeks from now so...all couples please attend."

Sakuya softly sighed as she made her way home. "Well...another day...another festivel." she said as she rounded a corner.

SMACK!

"OW!" exclaimed Sakuya as she fell flat on her butt as her groceries scattered all over the place.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here." said an unknown voice as the person quickly gathered up all of the stuff and held out their hand to her. Sakuya slowly grasped it and before she knew it, she was on her feet and the person was gone.

"Where did they go?" Sakuya asked as she looked around but couldn't find them. "I hope I meet up with them again." Sakuya said as she remembered how nice their hands felt.

Not far from where Sakuya was, a blond dot darted through the alleys before coming to a complete stop. "That was a close one...she almost saw me." Hinode said as he sat down against the wall and and placed his head in his hands. "I should head back now." Hinode said as he got to his feet and was about to head off but stopped immediatly when he was right in front of Sakuya.

They both stood there, staring at each other. Okay. So she is cute. thought Hinode as a blush came to his face((he blushes really easily))"See ya." Hinode said before walking off.

"Wait!" Sakuya called out as she ran towards him. Hinode quickened his pace to a fast walk, pretending that she wasn't right behind him. "WAIT!" she exclaimed loudly. Finally, Hinode came to a complete stop.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me." Sakuya said as she bowed polietly to Hinode.

"Your welcome." Hinode said as he kept his back to her. They stood there for a good 5 minutes before Hinode took off. Sakuya watched Hinode run off and a small blush came to her cheeks. He's cute. she thought before continuing on her way home.

"Hey Hinode. Where did you run off to?" Carlos asked as he watched Hinode climb down the ladder.

"Nowhere important." Hinode said quickly as he climbed into one of the many tunnels throughout the sewer system.

"Man. Whats up with him?" Carlos said as he scratched his head.

"Sachi...its time to get up." Winry said softly as she gently shook Sachi. Sachi slowly opened her eyes and looked around sleepily. "Ed and Al went to go get some food for us. You didn't let go of Ed all night." Winry said softly as she gave Sachi a white tube top with a long blue skirt. "I got you some new clothes. I hope you like them Sachi." Winry said as she picked up a duffle bag filled with new clothes.

A/n: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please comment/review!


End file.
